Go!Animate: Call Of Duty
GUY RICHARD DID NOT PRODUCE THIS FILM. PAGE WILL BE REVERTED IF IT IS ADDED AGAIN. IT WAS OWNED BY ERICSMITH3688. "Mr. Keebler is back!" Go!Animate: Call Of Duty (aka Go!Animate The Movie 3: Call Of Duty) was a cancelled animated action adventure war film directed by Wesley Vianen and based on the 2013 animated film by C. Elbourn. According to The FunEditor4, it was going to be the third and final film in the GoAnimate Trilogy. The film would have brought back Eric Neglar, Brian Sharp, and everyone from C.E. Animation Studios, along with characters and ideas from the GoAnimate Grounded Universe, GoAnimate Studios, Sleepy Bear Films, and 20th Century Fox. It was meant to be a sequel to GoAnimate The Movie 2: Eric Out Of The City, but due to the new advertiser friendly law, no script, and the copyright issues FunEditor4 had with the COD franchise, these sequels were canceled. However, it was announced that Wesley Vianen will be reviving this film in 2021. The FunEditor4 himself has also considered coming back to bring his ideas to the screen after Zack The Movie: The Vengeance Of Derek. On June 30th, 2019, Chase (ИDREAMИ) was shown the first known footage of the movie from April 6, 2014. Plot The film would open with Mr. Keebler breaking out of the orb he was locked in for many years. Jackashay sees Mr. Keebler and tries to fight him off, ending with his very own defeat. Mr. Keebler throws Jackashay out the window and escapes hiis home. Then he would form a new empire consisting of baby show characters. Most of the soldiers were troublemakers while the rest were just typically decent people. Eric and friends join forces with the US Navy Seals and two characters from the GoAnimate grounded series (Zack and Kelly) to confront Mr. Keebler and his newly-formed empire. "If I did the movie myself now, I would have explored the villainous Mr. Keebler and how his existence all ties into the overall trilogy." -FunEditor4 The film would end with Mr. Keebler getting killed by Eric and the remnants of the empire would evacuate from Earth on a spacecraft, which would have led to the events of the Star Trek fanimated episode, "Galaxy Spector", and the canceled Star Trek: The Wrath Of Dora. The overall story would conclude with the memorial service held for all the victims in the war and the celebrations for those who fought bravely. Prequel The 2 parter series finale of GoAnimate: The Animated Series named The Return of Mr. Keebler was released to Disney+ on May 23, 2021. For more information, go to goanimate.fandom.com/wiki/List_of_GoAnimate%3A_The_Animated_Series_episodes. Revival Due to the revival of GoAnimate The Movie 2, The FunEditor4 realized it could revitalize the chances of having a third installment in a trilogy. He commented below Wesley Vianan's recent promo for it and said he would like to do a third one. No response regarding the project has yet to be made at this time. However, on August 31st, 2019, Wesley has announced after the 7 months hiatus of the previous film, the third film will be revived in 2021. There will be a 4th film named GoAnimate 4: The End which will be released in Winter 2021. Old Plans Originally, there was some differences to the Wiki version and the 2014 version. * Originally, the company making it at the time was named "Big Bear Studios" * 20th Century Fox was not only gonna distribute the movie at the time, Nick97 studio's was to aswell. * The Opening Heavily differs from the plot summary. Category:Movies Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Sequel Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Sony Pictures Releasing International films Category:Cancelled Movies Category:GoAnimate Category:PG-13 Rated Movies Category:Sony Pictures Releasing films Category:IMAX DMR Category:IMAX Digital 2D Category:IMAX 3D Category:RealD 3D